Spirit In The Sky
by Evertwilight24
Summary: PK-Preacher's Kid, yeah, that's me. Don't think you have me figured out just yet. I'm not like most PK's and when Temptation with green eyes presents itself, I see all God's Colors. (This is a story of true love, life's lessons, finding one's self, and humble pie. All with a laugh or two along the way.)
1. Chapter 1

1 - Dear Diary

_**It all started with a little magical book entitled 'Twilight'. After reading the Twilight saga so many times I can practically recite it in my sleep, I've finally decided to play with the author's characters myself. I must stress that I am merely playing with them. I promise to give them back when I'm done. No infringement is intended.**_

_August 30, 2013_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my goodness, my life is so boring. My parents, wow, they are like so old fashioned. Have you ever seen that old movie 'The Stepford Wives'? My mother is just like those women. She's the perfect housewife. She makes Martha Stewart look like a slob. Needless to say I'm expected to tow the line._

_It's so unfair. Just because my father's a preacher, I'm expected to be little miss Mary Jane sunshine, all prim and proper. I'm not allowed to attend public school. Oh no, those children are all a bunch of heathens who's parents are all alcoholics and pot heads. The girls are put on the pill when they're twelve and the boys are allowed to have long hair, get their ears pierced and wear black nail polish. Oh, it's so absurd, but that's my parents for you._

_(Sigh)_

_My parents make me go to a local Christian school. According to my parents those children are suppose to be a better influence. Ha! That's rich. If they could only see Mike Newton, how he uses a mirror to look up all the girls skirts. I mean, who does that? That's like something a dirty old man would do because he's too old and ugly to get any. Then there's Tanya Denali, what that girl does in the janitors closet with Garret Bentley is anybodies guess, but let me tell you she makes noises like a cat in heat (rolls eyes)._

_Speaking of slutty girls, I'm sick to death of having to wear this stupid uniform. You'd think I was starring in a movie attending a Catholic school in some pedophiles porn collection for crying out loud, with this horrid little plaid skirt and little white blouse that leaves nothing to the imagination. I mean, you can see my bra! That is so tacky. And the boys can't keep their hands to themselves._

_The principal, of our school, Mr. Davis, had the last say on the school uniform. What a perv. He had to sub for our Biology teacher, Mr. Banner, and he practically fell over looking down Jessica Stanley's blouse when she had to bend over to pick up a pencil she'd dropped._

_I feel like a piece of meat going to this school._

_At least in public school I'd be allowed to wear jeans. If some boy got fresh with me then at least I could kick him in the nads without showing off my panties._

_Oh and forget about dating. Not that there's anyone in this school I'd ever go out with. I'm not allowed to even consider dating until I'm through with college. Even then, my parents are under the delusion that they are going to somehow help me find the perfect husband (no way in H. E. double hockey sticks)._

_I'm dreaming of a beautiful well toned man with extensive tattoos and a few facial piercings. That would put my mothers panties in a twist. My father will disown me (he, he)._

_This is only the first week of school. Just one more year. You can do it, Bella._

"Isabella."

"Yes, mummy."

"Have you finished your homework?"

"Yes, mummy."

"Well, get ready for bed, dear. We have that bake sale at the church tomorrow morning."

"Goody," I faked joy. _Jeez it's Saturday. Can't I have at least one day to sleep in?_

I went through the motions, of course. There was no fighting with my parents. My father had me under his giant thumb and my mother would whine until she got her way. They would ground me for the rest of the school year if I dared step out of line, no leaving the house, no friends over, and no computer (except for school work). So here I was, obeying my parents "so that I could live long on the earth" (more like so I could sneak out when they weren't looking). After all, I'm their perfect little princess. I never talk back; I always do what's asked of me; I have stellar grades. Their family is perfect and they are the perfect parents. _Puke_.

**This story came out of no where and I just had to share it with you. I would really appreciate your thoughts on this one.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

2 - Eye Candy

_**It all started with a little magical book entitled 'Twilight'. After reading the Twilight saga so many times I can practically recite it in my sleep, I've finally decided to play with the author's characters myself. I must stress that I am merely playing with them. I promise to give them back when I'm done. No infringement is intended.**_

**I've decided to give all my readers one more taste of the four stories I have in mind to finish writing next. I just figured it would give you a better idea which story you're most interested in. **

**Four stories are: Stuck On A Cloud, Spirit In The Sky, Hotel California, The Purpose of Forever.**

**Happy Reading.**

My mother and I were at the church by 7:30am. It should be illegal to force your child to get up that early on a Saturday. _Grr_.

"Bella! Eeeek! You're here!" That's my best friend, Alice for you. She's very excitable.

"Hey, girl. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, you know. Kissin' up to your parents, of course."

"Of course," I laughed.

Alice is something else. She was expelled from three public schools before her parents enrolled her in my school. Her parents aren't even Christian, and Alice only pretends, to impress my parents. She has them so snowed.

"Who brought you?" I looked around for her mom's Honda Civic.

"My cousin, Edward."

"Oh!" My eyes lit up.

"I knew it! Bella's crushin' on my cuz."

"Alice! Not so loud. My mom will hear you. God, I'd never hear the end of it."

"Uh, uh, uh, no taking the Lords name in vain."  
>"Suck up," I muttered.<p>

"Shhh, here she comes."

"Hi, Alice."

"Hello, Mrs. Swan. Where do you need me?"

"Oh, how nice. You came to help."

"Of course, Mrs. Swan. Bella told me all about it and I couldn't wait, it sounds like so much fun. My mom and I even baked eight batches of cookies."

"Your mom, you say. Did your mom bring you today?"

"Oh, no. My cousin, Edward brought me. Mom sends her apologies and best wishes for the sale, but she had to work. They've been so short handed at the hospital lately."

"Yes, but you know she does the Lord's work when she attends her patients. Being a nurse to help the sick and injured is a very noble profession. You must be so proud of her."

"I am, Mrs. Swan, believe me."

"Okay then, there's an empty table right next to the doors. You and Isabella can set up there."

"Thank you, Mrs. Swan."

"Please call me Renee, Alice. Mrs. Swan is my mother-n-law."

"Thank you, Renee."

"Of course, dear."

"Alice, I'm so glad you came. I was practically in tears thinking of sitting here all day with the local biddies gossiping about the ex-preachers gay son and his new boyfriend. And Mr. Joe Hanson and his wife are getting a divorce because Mr. Davis, saw him go into the local titty bar."

"You mean Mr. Davis, our principal?"

"Yeah, I bet he saw him go in from the inside of the joint."

"Fluuphh! Bella you crack me up." Alice was bent over laughing, holding her stomach.

"Alice, get a grip and tell me were your sexy ass cousin ran off to."

"Bella, please. Edward's not a piece of meat. He's the sweetest person I know."

"Oh, he's sweet alright, like eye-candy sweet."

"Grr. Really, Bella. Don't."

"Okay, okay. I'll behave. I can look, right?"

"Bella!"

"I can't help it. He's positively dreamy."

"Okay, you can look, but don't make it obvious. Edward hates slutty girls."

"I am not a slut! _I only dress like one at school_." I nodded my head matter of fact like. Alice cracked up again.

"I know, right. Are uniforms are something else," she agreed.

"Yes, I know. I got mine in the costume department at the naughty store in Seattle. Where'd you get yours?"

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice cracked up laughing again. "Please stop. My stomach hurts."

"Hello, ladies," said the sexiest voice in the world. We both looked towards that hypnotic sound.

"Yum," I purred. Edward was standing there in a Zoey Girl concert tee and artfully ripped jeans. Oh and lets not forget the sex hair. Oh how I wanted to run my fingers through it. He was holding a large plastic container felled with cookies. Alice nudged me with her elbow. "I love Alice's cookies." _Save_. I looked at Alice then, smiling innocently, her right eyebrow lifted in irritation. _Maybe not._

"Hey, Eddie. You remember my friend, Bella, from school."

"Sure, Pixie. How you doin', friend Bella, from school?"

"Much better sense you, and um, Alice came. _Save again_. These events can be… I don't want to say boring, but you get the idea."

He laughed. "You're funny. I like you, Bella."

_Swoon_. _I'm blushing, so embarrassing._

"Beautiful," he murmured.

_Did I mention I was blushing before, because the blush just spread to my toes._

"Stop it, Eddie. You're embarrassing her."

"Hey, Pixie. Stop calling me Eddie. My name's Edward."

"Then stop calling me Pixie, Eddie."

"Okay, Squirt, I'll stop calling you Pixie."

"Grr."

Edward smirked. "Well anyway, I just meant your name _is_, beautiful, literally. It's Italian. But you probably already know that."

"Yeah," I said, shyly.

"At least the name fits." He smirked again.

"Edward, quit flirting and go get your guitar."

"Sure, Squirt. Be right back, beautiful."

"K." I jumped up and down and squeaked when Edward was out of earshot.

"Oh my gosh, Alice. Did that just happen?"

"Yeah, he likes you," she said in a monotone voice.

"Don't sound so excited about it, Alice."

"Sorry, I just miss Jasper."

"I know, Alice. I'm sorry," I say all sad like. Then, "So, he really likes me?" Sadness forgotten.

"Yeah, he must. Edward never flirts with anyone. In fact, you're the first girl I've seen him pay any attention to besides me, of course." She bats her eyes.

"Yay me! Fantabulous! I'm gonna go get the brownies out of my mom's Tahoe before he gets back. _I don't want to miss anything_," I sang. Alice rolled her eyes.

When I got half way there my mother stopped me.

"Isabella, sweetie. Could you come here for a moment."

"Sure, mummy."

"Who was that boy you were talking to?"

"Just Alice's cousin, I shrugged indifferently."

"He wasn't getting fresh, was he?"

"Oh no, mummy. He's not like that. Alice says he's really shy around girls. She was cracking jokes at him trying to get him to laugh so he wouldn't act all nervous and stupid around us today."

"He's staying?"

"Yeah. He brought his guitar. Alice says it's the only thing he has left to remind him of their grandfather. He's going to play hymns today, for everyone."

"Oh, and the poor dear. Just look at those ratty old cloths. I bet his parents don't even have two pennies to rub together."

"I really wouldn't know, mummy. He is a boy after all. I wouldn't want to ask him a bunch of questions and give him the wrong idea. I have to think of college. I have no time for boys."

"That's very true." My mother smiled warmly. "He's not your type anyway, dear."

"Okay, mummy. I have to hurry to get the brownies. I don't want to be late setting up.

"Okay, dear."

I turned around, rolled my eyes, running to the Tahoe. _Mmm, brownies. _I turned back around, racing back to the table. _Mmm, Edward. _He was sitting between mine and Alice's chair tuning his guitar.

"Hey, Beautiful."

"Hey. Wanna brownie?"

I plopped down next to him opening my container for him.

"Sure, how much?"

"Nothin'. You're a helper today. Helpers get to help themselves. We all snitch whatever we want. Go ahead." I offered up my container again."

"Thanks." He unwrapped a brownie and bit into it. His eyes got huge. He chewed slowly, savoring the flavor. I rolled my eyes. They weren't that great. Just box brownies I put together in a hurry last night.

"These are delicious, Bella. What did you put in them." Oh, he was too much.

"Just my _secret_ ingredient."

"I can keep a secret."

"Well…" I smiled slyly. "Let's just say this ingredient will keep em coming back for more and when my brownies are all gone folks get the munchies so bad they'll eat everything else in sight." I winked.

Edward's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. "You don't mean that you… _Did you put pot in these?_" he whispered, slowly wrapping the remainder of his brownie back up in it's Saran Wrap.

"Fluuphh!" Alice cracked up yet again, then began cackling. Edward looked at her and smiled a "I think my cousin just lost her mind" kind of smile. Which in turn, had me in hysterics.

"She's pulling your leg, Edward," she finally said after she could breath again. "Bella only wishes she had the guts to pull off such a stunt."

"Next year, you just wait, Alice. These old biddies will be dizzier than a dirt devil by the time I get done with them."

"Yeah right."

Edward laughed, unwrapping his brownie again, looking back and forth between the two of us. I quirked my eye at him. He chuckled, then took a bite, shaking his head.

"Risk another?" I opened my container again.

He grinned. "Maybe later. What's your favorite hymn? I'll play it for you. "

"Spirit in the Sky." I shrugged.

Edward laughed shaking his head.

"What?"

"Psychedelic rock, really, Bella?"

"Ah, come on, these old biddies will never know the difference. Good ol' Norm did mention Jesus in the song after all."

"You do realize Norman Greenbaum is Jewish?"

"So was Jesus. And I also know it took him all of fifteen minutes to write the lyrics. Why that's more time and effort than it took these old biddies to plan this bake sale. I mean they didn't even put a write up in the paper. Who's going to know it's here? Psychedelic rock/gospel and pot brownies, these old biddies will think they're reliving their youth."

"Oh my goodness, Bella," Alice was laughing hysterically. "Shhh. Here comes your mother."

"Oh no. Edward, act shy. Like you've never sat this close to a pretty girl in your life and you don't know what to do about it."

"What?"

"Trust me."

"How?"

"Like suddenly look interested in your guitar and don't make eye contact with any of us."

"O…kay."

"Isabella, we're about ready to start. Do you have enough money to make change?"

"I think so, mummy" I patted my shirt pocket.

My mother looked at Edward and forced a smile that looked as though it hurt her face.

"You must be, Alice's cousin. I'm Renee, Isabella's mom."

Edward flashed his eyes up to my mom, smiled a quick little smile and looked back down at his guitar. He was a natural at acting. I couldn't help but smile too.

"Yes, um. I mean… I I'm Edward. Ppleased to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, dear." _Yeah right. Go away fakey McFakey Pants! _

"Bella said you're going to play hymns for us today."

"Yep," he said shyly. I wanted to burst out laughing. There wasn't a shy bone in that boys body. Nope not one single shy bone in that sexy bod…"

"Bella." My head snapped up from my ogling. My mother cocked her head at me questioningly. I yawned dopily and smiled.

"Yes, mummy." She smiled in return regarding my behavior as a lack of sleep.

"Maybe you could show Edward around. You know, give him the tour. There's the sanctuary, the classrooms, the closet were we have all the left over yard sale items, the kitchen."

"Yeah, okay. Good idea," I winked. She wanted me to let Edward go through the left over yard sale cloths and I was just letting her know I understood her meaning.

"Alice can handle things for a few minutes. Can't you, Alice?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, I guess. Good. Be back soon. Come on, Edward." I grabbed his hand before my mom could bat an eye.

"What's your hurry?"

"My mom gave me permission to get you alone in the supply closet."

"Um…"

"Don't worry. I won't bite you."

"You sure?"

"Not unless you want me to." I waggled my brows.

"Bella…"

"Come on, live a little."

**So we find out that Bella is a sneaky little PK. Sounds like she has to be if she wants to have any fun. Speaking of fun, what was Renee thinking telling Bella to take Edward to the supply closet, alone? Something tells me that woman's brain's not firing on all 6 cylinders.**


End file.
